New Years Bash
by Gold Standard
Summary: Things aren't seemingly well with the likes of Coop, Jamie, and Kiva especially while on the road.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Megas XLR. I, however, own this short piece I wrote. **

It's December 31st which is known to be a very special holiday It's a night where all things come to a close, ringing in the new year. Especially in Jersey where monsters and unordinary supernatural type stuff roam the state. Kiva, Jamie, and Coop were heading out on the night of News Year Eve. This time, however, their adventures meant a road trip. In Times Square of New York City a horde of American citizens crowded the streets. Numerous police cops have night shift as they protect whatever means necessary. It's no surprise for both Jamie and Coop, but Kiva on the other hand had a different agenda.

"Is New Years even that big of a deal? In my timeline we never celebrate such a holiday. Why over some small event like this?" Kiva wondered. Granted she lived in a universe where society contrast to that of the present world.

"Does it look like a small event? I mean look at all of these people. Besides Coop and I haven't been to a public place since WrestleCade, the biggest wrestling event of the year." Jamie tried clarifying. He wasn't resourceful as he tends on making refuted information. In addition Jamie couldn't succeed when it comes to offering good advice.

"So much for you to say. Coop, how long will it take us to get to New York?" She asked.

"It shouldn't take long," Coop responded. His physical appearance is what some close friends to Coop criticize on. Because of his hunger playing a major role, his body was thin as though he had ate a gigantic grizzly bear from the wild. "Jamie, is the map with you?"

"Of course," he said. "You know you should have brought MEGAS along. Who knows how much exposure we'll get when you see the look on their faces?"

Meanwhile Kiva was left with no response. Her reaction seemed rather irate. Simultaneously she was glad the robot she brought from the future was kept hidden from intruders, particularly speaking the Glorift. They were an evil alliance destined to annihilate any obstacle in their path. Furthermore the Glorift were no allies to the human race, or humanity in general. There was another side of her that is concerned of the condition MEGAs may endure. Without the Extra Large Robot, the probability of it falling to the hands of the Glorift are slim.

"I wouldn't go that far Jamie. You realize anytime the Glorft may track us wherever we go. I don't mean to worry you, but they are an intergalactic force tracking every movement we make." She informed the sidekick.

"I hate to break it to you, but she's right," Coop agreed. "There's this one song I heard on the radio that said 'anywhere you go, I'll follow you down'. I forgot the name of that band, but some songs sure have a message." While Coop drove along the interstate, a stack full of cars barricaded the highway. Coop immediately pressed the brakes.

"What in the world is going on there?" Kiva wondered. Often she has been inside a car or other driving vehicle. But Kiva never stumbled into an endless worm of cars slowly accelerating.

"It's a term in the highway called traffic Kiva. In case there's some sort of incident, this process occurs. Do you get it?" Jamie attempted clarification once more.

"Forget Jamie, mostly during the holidays there's a higher chance traffic happens. Wouldn't you've known that in your own time?" Coop said to Kiva sitting in the back seat. Also in the back was their friend Goat who often traveled on their quest eradicating the forces of evil. "Is he still asleep? I haven't heard him say anything since we got into the car."

Kiva glanced at the man with long dark hair lying on the cushion. "He is certainly asleep that's for sure. I wouldn't be surprised by the time we get there, he's busy sucking his thumb."

The ongoing traffic process continued. One by one each vehicle motioned from one spot to another. Coop's face grew into a frown as his patience took its toll. Jamie and Kiva looked on at the cars in front of them.

"Come on Coop I'm sure we'll make it in time. Don't be like how you would be if a creature were to destroy our city. There are cops on the loose tonight. Besides Kiva and I don't want to be stuck in jail especially since you decided." Jamie assured to his partner in crime. Ever since Coop got the usage of controlling MEGAS, every villain wants a hand out of it. Jamie didn't mind at first. As their adventures in their objective to destroy Evil, it was obvious he would do anything to have control over the robot. Coop and Kiva don't realize their friend's inner feelings.

"Hey all we have to do is chill, got it? We've drove as far as we could especially after getting lost for half an hour," Coop sarcastically remarked.

"It was YOU who wanted the map in the first place," Jamie argued. "Think about it. This whole time Kiva and I were glancing at the map region we're in. If only you haven't let your ego get in and leave MEGAS behind, then we would've be stuck in this mess!"

Kiva sighed. "Would you two stop fighting? It's nobody's fault we're wandering Jersey. There are no IFs as to who's right or wrong. It's New Years so what do you expect?"

Meanwhile Goat yawned following a well worthy snooze. "I thought I heard yelling. Last I remember we got lost. So, uh, where are we now?" He didn't take part to witness a fall out between friends Jamie and Coop. Goat didn't have a single clue what went on.

"Look, there's plenty of time to spare. I'm positive by the time we get to Times Square everybody will forget this conversation ever happen. Before you know it the roads are clear, and we can enjoy our New Years. I wouldn't bother getting shoe horned in this pointless chatter all night." Kiva tried to offer every ounce of morals and comfortability. Unless Jamie and Coop got their act together, the chances of arriving at New York City would reach an all time low. "Don't you guys understand?"

Kiva's statement influenced the mood two long time friends shared. They didn't seem to be compatitable as well as she thought. For an argument so narrow, Kiva did all she could to rejoice what should be an exciting time.

"Fine, maybe I took this conversation too seriously. I guess I got too cocky ever since I retrieved MEGAs. Because of that I had it on the sidelines, not for popularity and stuff. If there's someone to blame, it's got to be me." Coop owed Jamie an apology. Initially his sidekick remained cynical upon the person piloting a futuristic robot. The drama comes to a conclusion as Jamie pat Coop on the shoulder.

"You sure are one tough pilot," he said. Soon after traffic began to cease as every motor vehicle progressed the interstate. Coop accelerated while their journey to the live city of Times Square was approaching.

"See I knew we would get out of this mess. I mean hey, the thing that is most important about New Years is having a great time. Otherwise why would we be celebrating in the first place?" Coop drove the red steaming vehicle throughout the beltway. With the exception of Rest Areas, no traffic lights nor stop signs prevent them from moving forth over to their respective location.

"So um are we heading to the right direction?" Goat asked the gang.

"Before you know it, we'll be surrounded by thousands of people counting down the clock," Coop said. "Believe me I am the driver around here."

Jamie and Kiva received their fellow pal nothing but cold stares. Goat was unsure what reaction he would bestow.

"You know his ego seems to get the best of him wouldn't you agree?" Kiva said towards her friend in the passenger seat.

"What can I say? I got to admit he is one vicious man....with a plan." Jamie responded. Meanwhile the man with long haired and mustache continued listening to their discussion. He stood silent as their quest continued.

"It's all in days work," Coop mumbled.


End file.
